Synthesize new selective and effective chelating agents that form highly stable and soluble iron (III) chelates under physiological conditions and thus offer promise as useful therapeutic agents for the removal of iron overload in Cooley's anemia. The new chelating agents will be designed by combining several donor groups that have high affinity for iron (III) into a single chelating ligand molecule. The new chelating agents will be synthesized in amounts sufficient to provide the amounts required for the determination of toxicities and effectiveness in removing iron (III) from test animals. Synthesize in the range of 25-40 new chelating agents, depending on the difficulties that may be encountered in the experimental procedures. The chelating agents will be designed for effective iron (III) binding, and after appropriate purification and characterization, will be submitted for testing of effectiveness in removal of iron overload in experimental animals.